eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brew Day
For an alphabetic listing of articles related to this topic, see Category:Brew Day. Overview is an annual event that tips a hat and a frosty beer stein to Brell Serilis. The in-game festivities start around the beginning of March and run until (or just beyond) the real-world holiday known as St. Patrick's Day. It made its first appearance in 2006. To check the exact dates, log into the game and click the EQ2 button in the bottom right of your screen and choose Calendar from the list of options that opens. Keep in mind that the start date and end of (most) events is midnight PST, due to the location of the main office of Daybreak. Check your in-game mail for the announcement and clues about where to go to enjoy this event. See the event announcement at the end of the page if you accidentally delete that mail. Note: There is a Brew Day/Walk Through page that helps you do these quests with less fussy traveling. Some quests get harder as you get drunker, it's advisable to read up first. Canceling Drunk Effects Many of the quests require your character to consume alcoholic drinks that cause a screen blur that is supposed to mimic drunkenness; for some players this presents a problem as it can cause headaches. *To cancel the drunk effects please see Getting Sober. *''Note: The more you drink and gain "skill" in this, the greater your character's alcohol tolerance.'' New This Year :This section highlights new content added most recently. Please move any info into the main article below when/if newer content is live each year. This event will be active March 5, 2019 at 12:01am PST through March 18, 2019 at 11:59pm PST. *Quests, NPCs, etc. will only be available during this time frame. *Like most other annual live events it will automatically start and end without server downtime. NPCs and special locations will simply appear. Quests In 2019, there is a new quest, Ale in a Day's Work. Items and Recipes *Balin Copperfoot in the Bar of Brell has 6 new items for sale in 2019, including a new mount. *There were no new items added to the old quests when compared to 2016. *The new recipe has already been added below. TLE Servers Since 2017, the full event is now available on TLE with the exception of the More Brews is Good News collection, because some of the shinies are only available in and in . Bar of Brell Event Hub The Bar of Brell is the main quest-hub for Brew Day events, and can be accessed during the festivities from the following locations: *Timorous Deep - on the Docks, just past the Griffin at *Antonica - near the North Qeynos Gate at *The Commonlands - by the Freeport gates at *Greater Faydark - at the stable near Green Knoll at *New Halas - in the center of the main village at *Haven Merchant *Balin Copperfoot sells items in exchange for both the holiday currency and standard coin. He can be found inside the Bar of Brell. **Some items may require the completion of the holiday achievements as an "unlock" before you can buy them from Balin. Currency and Special Crafting Materials To check the amount of event currency you have on hand, press C''' to open the Character window and click on the Currency tab. *Beer Tokens are a event currency that can be used to buy items from Balin Copperfoot. This currency is not no-trade or hierloom, so check the broker if you run low or sell your extras for shiny standard currency (gold, plat, etc). * '''Tips and Tricks to Obtain Beer Tokens **The quest, Drinks Are On The House! can be repeated every 2 hours and you can choose 5 tokens as one of the rewards. ** The Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock race is an unlimited repeatable quest and can be used to gain many tokens in a rather brief time. **The special crafting materials require completion of the Ale Goggles quest. For more tips on the materials see the Recipe section below. **'Note:' players with All Access (paid) accounts get double alternative currency, which includes special currency for events like this. Tradeskill Recipes No matter which tradeskill you begin or master, any crafter can make the items in the recipe books. *The Brewday Accoutrements recipes can be purchased only while is live. The previous year's recipes are always offered and (typically) new recipes are added annually. *You will also need a variety of harvestables from Bountiful Brewday Garden bushes in specific zones that you can only gather during the event. See the Special Crafting Materials'' section below for more details. *Unlike Frostfell, which requires special crafting stations, you can make these items all year if you stock up holiday themed materials. *Like most holiday-themed live events, the recipes are primarily items for use in player housing. Available Recipes While most crafted items are house items themed around beer, wine, booze, a variety of tableware, and pub-style food, recipes do include other items, such as curtains. Some items, like the Frothy Tankard (weapon), can be used as appearance gear. The following recipes are sold by Balin Copperfoot for (standard currency) per recipe. If you missed this event in the past, the previous years' recipes are always available while the event is live. *Brewday High-tech Distilleries ** To obtain the Small Thurgadin Distillery used in the recipe, you must complete the quest Thurgadin Ice Brew. ** Compressulized Fermentron 2500 can be obtained from the crafting faction merchants in New Halas, Kelethin, Gorowyn, and Neriak. ** Subjectulation Mobilizton Draft Agitator 6000 can be obtained from the crafting faction merchants in North Qeynos, West Freeport, Haven, and Thurgadin. *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft II *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft III *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IV *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft V *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VI *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VII *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft VIII *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft IX *Brewday Accoutrements to Craft X -- New in 2019 Special Crafting Materials In order to craft items from the holiday-themed recipes, you must gather materials from Bountiful Brewday Garden, a shrub with a green particle effect. *The Bountiful Brewday Garden shrubs are found randomly throughout zones (and along riverbanks) where you enter/exit the Bar of Brell. See the Event Hub and Merchant section above for locations. *Unlike other special seasonal materials, you can only see the Bountiful Brewday Garden shrubs if you complete the quest and equip the Improved Ale Goggles. *The harvests from these nodes are tradeable, so check the broker if you need to stock up. *If you have completed the Gathering Obsession Timeline and have the Artisan's Fully Trained Pack Pony, it can be sent out to get the holiday-themed materials for you too. Adventure Quests *If questing on a brand new, low-level character focus on Ale Goggles, followed by Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew; it rewards a ground mount that makes completing all other quests much easier. Brew Day Walkthroughs *For those seeking an easy start-to-finish pattern to complete 6-7 quests and the only achievement, see the Brew Day/Walk Through. *For a pattern doing only the repeatable quests, see Brew Day/Repeatable Guide (Evac recommended) Repeatable at Least Once per Year Quests that can be repeated multiple times per year have had their title in '''bold to make them easy to find below. *Ale Goggles -from Gilin Rockbreath. *Beers for Brell! - from Avatar of Below. *'Bog Mountain's Eruption' - from in Enchanted Lands near the docks - repeatable every 18 hours. *Brell's Everlasting Brew from Rasel Alechaser (fun fact: this was the original quest that introduced the event in 2006). *Deep Within Hammerhall - Repeatable every year after you complete the non-repeatable quest, Black Swill for Blackswell. Speak to Steinsister Daglara at the Highland Outpost in Butcherblock Mountains and have the book translated to unlock this as an annually repeatable quest. *What is That Noise?! from the bar tender in the Bar of Brell. *'Drinks Are On The House!' - repeatable every two hours. *Rummage for Answers - from Tellar Blackswell. *Snoogle's Presentation - repeatable annually. *Thurgadin Ice Brew - from Oldar Foambeard. *Pressed into the Brewcrew - from next to the in -- New reward choice for 2019, Brewcrew Pier Lantern. Non-repeatable *Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew from Valla Brewhammer, available only after you receive your Improved Ale Goggles from Gilin Rockbreath. *Black Swill for Blackswell from , which is followed by the quest . Races (Unlimited Repeatable) *'Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock' Collections * Collections can only be completed once per character. * As with many other event collections, specific shinies are found in specific locations so see the actual collection pages for hints or outright locations to check. ** Brews Across Norrath - the original collection for Brewday ***Locate purple "shinies," most of which can be found in various bars all around Norrath. **More Brews is Good News - added in 2016 ***Requires completion of Brews Across Norrath (the original collection) to see the shinies ***You will need the Terrors of Thalumbra expansion and Maldura faction, a friend who has it, or access to the broker to get two pieces in the collection. Titles Possible Titles: *the Lush - a suffix title is available if you complete the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. *the Bouncer - a prefix title when you complete Brewday Beer Guardin': Butcherblock 5 times. Achievements *Can't Hold Their Liquor - knock over 110 goblins when you compete in the holiday themed races in Butcherblock *Drunk Level: Dwarf - complete various annual quests *Festive Furniture - craft all of the themed furniture from the holiday themed recipe books *Pub N' Suds - craft all of the food/drink house items from the holiday themed recipe books *The Great Brewday Pub Crawl - visit numerous bars around Norrath and "drink" several beers sold by NPCs Rewards and Merchant Items * You can see any any equippable item, pets, and house items while in-game before you buy them or chose them as a quest reward by holding down CTRL and left-clicking on the item icons. * For the full list of items you can purchase using Beer Tokens, see the page for Balin Copperfoot. now offers far too many items to provide a full list, but some popular and returning items (as examples) include: * - a house item that looks like a square patch of grass for * - a house item that looks like other building blocks with a stained-glass texture for *Barrel Room Door - a door that can be used in player housing *Petamorph Wand: Animated Hops - an unlimited spell that can be used to change the look combat pets (Petamorph wands don't work on "fluff" pets. Your character must be a 'pet class' to use it) *Pot of Wake-up Juice - 10 charges of a non-stat drink that can be used to remove the blurry screen effect caused by any alcohol consumed by your character. *Wild Boar - a spell to summon a "fluff pet" that will follow you around. *Cutting a Rug - a rug that causes anyone standing on it to dance for 15 Beer Tokens. Two human "plushies" can be placed in a house or guild hall to look like drunken revelers who've had a bit more than they can handle. Event Announcement Each year players get an in-game mail announcing the return of to Norrath. ::"Make this Brewday Festival a memorable one! Use the magical keg we've opened near yer city to enter the festival's official brew house, The Bar of Brell. I invite ya in to grab a stein of ale while The Burglars entertain. While yer here, maybe ye'll help me figure out what's causin' all that ruckus below the bar. If not, well, ye'll also find items to craft, adventures and rewards both new and familiar! Course there's plenty of activity outside the bar, too. There's news of goblins stirrin' trouble in Butcherblock Mountains and the Enchanted Lands! And if'n ya find yerself crawling through other bars and drinking holes be sure to keep yer eyes peeled for special items of interest to collect! ::Mraugl Stonecrusher ::The Bar of Brell's Head Bartender" fr:Jour du brassage * Category:Live Events